Naruto s dojutsu
by Igorko
Summary: Badass Naruto Dark/evil Naruto Helpful Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Hello there whoever is reading this. This is my first story. This is after Neji used 64 palms (Hyuga main family technique). Naruto will have eternal mangekyou sharingan(EMS is acronym) combined with Byakugan ,Rinnegan. Some DBZ elements.

"**Hahahaha"** Kyuubi saying

"**_Hahahaha_" **Kyuubi thinking

"hahaha" Character saying

"**_hahaha_**" Character thinking

Disclaimers: I don´t own Naruto or DBZ

Neji stared down at the defeated Naruto "Stay on your knees you commoner". Naruto then found himself again in the sever (his mindscape if you don´t know what i´m talking about). " **Do you realize how lucky you are boy**?" Kyuubi said. Naruto then asked „Huh? Why in the world am I here?" Then he felt weird pain in his eyes and body. „Ha,ha ha ha. Boy you are becoming closest thing to gods. No you are going to surpass them. **Ha ha ha. Eh..you are now experiencing pain of having modified your eyes. Also you are going to be immortal and your strength, control etc. will get better as you go"**. Then pain stopped. Naruto then looked at Neji and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Then Naruto thought two words. "Shinra tensei" and Neji was blown away slightly but he didn´t fall. Then he saw with his Byakugan a red chakra surrounding Naruto. Then it dissapered. „Amaterasu" said Naruto then black flames enveloped Neji and started burning him. „Naruto stop it!" said Sarutobi. „Did you say something?" asked Naruto. Amaterasu flames burned Neji so hard that not even ashes remained. Then Sarutobi noticed that Naruto hasn´t opened his eyes at all. „Winner Naruto Uzumaki" said proctor. „Haha" said Naruto „why won´t you tell them my real name Sarutobi?

CLIFFHANGER!

AU: I hope everyone is satisfied with updated chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for waiting. Now I´ll explain few things

How did naruto get EMS?

Uchiha Madara fought the first Hokage in the Valley of the End he did not die. He met an Uzumaki woman (whose name I will need to think of) and they had a daugther that daughter was grandmother to Kushina.

Why His mother or grand or greatgrandmother did not activate Sharingan?

It´s because there is theory that some genes carry to 8 generation which is why I believe Naruto get EMS.

Why EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingam)?

Normally EMS is gained when there are brothers with Uchiha genes and both gained MS(Mangekyou Shringan) and one given (or stolen them) to(from) other.

And uzumaki have large charka reserves and he is jinchuuriki of Kyuubi , most powerful of current tailed beasts. I DO NOT BELIEVE YONDAIME HOGAKE(Minato Namikaze also he is Naruto´s father) SPLIT KYUUBI INTO YING AND YANG PART. Kyuubi is at half of its power and other half has Gerotora who has key to seal as well.

Are bijuu parts of Juubi?

Yes.

Is Naruto going to be godlike?

EMS alone is godlike. Synonym is Yes.

Naruto need to use Six paths (six different bodies (dead if you can´t figure it out))?

No. Pain (Nagato) uses them because I believe he done a jutsu which accidently crippled his body which is why Pain uses Six paths.

Will he have powerful enemies?

Debetable subject. But when story goes on Itachi won´t even stand ghost of a chance .

Will he become godlike quickly?

In ninja world you need to become powerful as much as you can and fast as you can. So it´s another debetable subject. But in long run ...yes.

Is Kumo or Iwa play important part in the story?

No comment.

Will your grammer get better?

Yes it will.

Why are you doing this FAQ this late?

Because I have time right now. And no I didn´t have much time until now.

Is English your native language?

No, it isn´t and I´m sorry for all grammar mistakes.

Will this story continue?

I have no idea. If I´ll have time.

Why haven´t you written second chapter?

See number 12.

How will naruto gain combination of EMS, byakugan and rinnegan?

Read third chapter which I might release.

Question

Why in the world some authors written name Arashi Kazama as Naruto´s father? Please answer me that.

I am considering this making this an oneshot. If you don´t want potentionally interesting story go to waste perhaps you can write me an idea.

Arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

WhyAU: Sorry everybody that it took so long ,but I have good reasons first of all school this week I had problems with internet and all in all thats how I submitted this chapter.

Disclaimers: I don´t own Naruto or DBZ

"**Hahahaha"** Kyuubi saying

"**_Hahahaha_****" **Kyuubi thinking

"hahaha" Character saying

"**_hahaha_**" Character thinking

Sarutobi was shocked. "What are you talking about Naruto?" sarutobi asked while he knew what Naruto meant. "Why won´t you tell tell them that I´m son of Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!? " Everyone (that didn´t know about his parents (that means civillians all genin , chunnin, most of Jonin, and practically every ANBU)) was shocked. "How?" Sarutobi whispered. Then somekind of vortex near Sarutobi and fake kazekage (Orochimaru) appered and that vortex teleported someone. "How do you think?" asked this person. Again everyone was suprised like someone would tell them that Kyuubi is playful puppy. This person was wearing black cloaked standing approximately 1.7 meters or five feet and 92 inches his hair was covered by hood and he has white mask. ANBU instantly attacked this person with kunai but they passed right throught him. "Pitiful" he said "did standards for ANBU decreased to such pathetic level?" Then his eyes flashed red. Red three tomoed sharingan.  
"How are you alive? "said schoked Naruto.  
"Hn, what did all of you honestly think that I Madara Uchiha would be dead. But that is not why I´m here Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I´m here to give you a warning"said Madara. _**"How is this possible. I thought he**_** died." **thinks everyone simultaneously. "What kind of warning?" asked certain snake summoner. "That this village will fall within a year." said Madara then he used vortex teleportation again.  
For a whole minute it seemed that time stopped, then Naruto moved where other contestants are. "Well it seems Sasuke Uchiha hasn´t arrived yet. What should we do?" asked nearby jonin. "Desqualify him" said Sarutobi. "I would like to postpone match"said Orochimaru. Sarutobi thought about for a few seconds and he did notice that few people came here just for this fight so he had to agree. "Allright this match is postponed."said Sarutobi.

Cannon matches I won´t explain how they happend. Watch episode or read manga.

During match with Shikamaru against Temari Madara vortex teleported where Naruto was.(he went somewhere where they couldn´t be heard.)

"_**All according to plan**_" **Madara **disppeled with smoke revealing him to be shado clone. Don´t understand here is explanation. Madara was fake. It was Naruto´s specially henged shadow clone so he looked like he was at height of Madara.

"Are we late" asked Kakashi who came with leaf style shunshin along with Sasuke Uchiha. They were revarded by loud cheering.

**CLIFFHANGER**

AN: Why nobody explained to me why so many people thought that Yondaime hokage and Naruto´s father was Arashi Kazama. WHY?

Never mind. Anyway review, and please read challenge in my bio. It would make an interresting story

FAQ for this chapter

did you release this chapter so late?

Read the beginning of this chapter and you shall understand.

did you release two chapters so small?

Read reason number one

3. Are you creating this on your own?

Yes, I do and no I don´t. You see I am being inspired by many quality stories about Godlike Naruto.

4. Why are you complaining about Arashi Kazama?

One reason only. There wasn´t a single mention of him being Yondaime hokage in manga nor in anime. So I have no idea how did anyone create this chracter?

5. Will this story have sex?

15 percent possibility if I would do sex scenes alone with help it could be even 75 percent.

6. Aren´t you afraid of copyright?

What are you talking about. This is fanfiction I´ve seen stories with similiar ideas with great quality and I´ve seen a copycat story.

7. What is copycat story?

Basically autor steals most of story from another autor and slightly modiefies it.

That is all. I thank all of you who reviewed and pointed out my mistakes.

ARIGATOU AND SAJONARA


End file.
